Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: après ne plus avoir vu William pendant une semaine et d'avoir imaginé que le pire lui est arrivé. Julia Ogden réalise quelque chose et décide qu'il est temps pour Murdoch que savoir quelque chose à son sujet.


Titre: Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose

Titre original: I have something to tell you

Auteur: AbbyGibbs

Disclaimer: Et bien, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout appartient aux créateur des Enquêtes de Murdoch et à Maureen Jennings à qui à créé les personnages à la base, je ne fais qu'emprunter William et les autres personnages le temps d'une histoire.

Genre: douleur/confort/romance.

Couple: William/Julia

Classification: T (PG-13)

Spoilers: Saison 3 épisode 1: "L'inconnu de Bristol"

Résumé: après ne plus avoir vu William pendant une semaine et d'avoir imaginé que le pire lui est arrivé. Julia Ogden réalise quelque chose et décide qu'il est temps pour Murdoch que savoir quelque chose à son sujet.

Note de l'auteur: après avoir visionner à nouveau l'épisode ou devrais-je plutôt dire la dernière scène à plusieurs reprises quelque chose m'a traversé l'esprit et il fallait que je l'écrive. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas et que vous apprécierez de lire cette petite histoire.

L'action se situe quelques jours après la dernière scène de l'épisode "L'inconnu de Bristol"

Merci à Yannick Bisson, Hélène Joy, et tous les autres acteurs de donner vie aux personnages.

Feedback: Je les aimes - qui ne les aimerait pas ? Mais s'il vous plait si vous respecter mon travail car cela demande du temps et de l'énergie de donner vie à une histoire. J'aime écrire, je ne permettrais à personne de m'en décourager. Jamais. Je n'ai aucun problème avec les lecteurs qui choisissent de ne pas aimer, mais j'en ai un avec ceux qui écrivent des courriels irrespectueux uniquement car ils n'ont pas eu la fin qu'ils espéraient. Si vous voulez me dire ce que j'aurais put améliorer dans l'histoire que j'ai inventée vous pouvez toujours me le dire, mais si tout ce qui vous intéresse est de râler faite le s'il vous plait en privé.

Mais ceux qui aime, faite le moi savoir, s'il vous plait.

-

**MORGUE DE TORONTO.**

Une semaine. Il a disparu depuis toute une semaine.

Julia ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer cette longue et terrifiante semaine alors qu'elle était assise à son bureau à la morgue. Notant distraitement quelques observations intéressantes qu'elle avait faites pendant une autopsie qu'elle avait pratiquée plutôt dans la matinée.

Et comme une semaine au paravent, elle se remémorait des moments qu'elle avait passés avec William. Elle sourit doucement aux souvenirs, détachant des yeux de la feuille de papier, sur laquelle, elle était en train d'écrire, son sourire se fit encore plus radieux lorsqu'elle vit le reflet de Murdoch s'approcher à travers la vitre.

Julia arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire se retourna pour le regarder et se leva de sa chaise pour courir afin d'être dans ses bras tout comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plutôt lorsqu'il était arrivé au poste de police le voyant pour la première fois après une longue semaine de solitude.

William Murdoch l'attrapa dans ses bras facilement, gloussant doucement.

Faisant glisser ses bras autour de son cou, elle tint sa tête un peu en arrière, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard glissa sur ses lèvres avant de remonter vers ses yeux penchant sa tête en avant elle captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

Cassant le baiser pour cause de besoin d'air, ils se tenaient tendrement front contre front, se regardant dans les yeux, souriant alors qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle.

"Cela va-t-il devenir une habitude à présent ?" Demanda l'inspecteur Murdoch à la femme dans ses bras alors que son habilité à respirer était quasiment revenue.

Julia le regarda, ses yeux plein d'espièglerie. "Peut-être qui sait ? Pourquoi vous n'aimez pas ?"

"Il est certain que vous ne m'entendrez m'en plaindre." Rétorqua-t-il en se penchant pour lui voler un autre baiser, avant d'ajouter: "C'est juste que... c'est un peu déconcertant...

A ses mots, elle eut un petit rire. "William Murdoch, vous êtes impossible ! Vous et vos baiser m'avez manqué pendant toute une semaine, je veux juste rattraper le temps perdu, c'est tout."

"Le temps perdu ne se rattrape pas, Julia.'

Soupirant lourdement le Dr. Ogden secoua la tête "Qu'est ce que je disais, vous être impossible."

"Une autre chose qui fait que vous me trouvez charmant, j'espère ?" Sourit-il.

"Une autre chose qui fait que je vous trouve irritant, vous voulez dire ?" Lui dit-elle de façon sérieuse, bien que ses yeux étaient doux et toujours brillants d'espièglerie. "Mais également si charmant."

William sentit les bras de Julia glisser de son cou, elle caressa la joue de William de la main droite, fixant son regarde dans le sien pour un moment. Avançant d'un petit pas, elle se trouvait à présent encore plus près de lui, ensuite ses bras trouvèrent leur chemin autour de sa taille, sa tête reposant contre la matière composant son veston, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils au vu de son comportement - non qu'il n'aimait pas ça, au contraire - mais c'était si différent de ce qu'il connaissait d'elle, ou du moins c'était l'impression qu'il en avait.

"Julia est-ce que tout va bien ?" Demanda, Murdoch doucement, l'inquiétude cependant évidente dans la voix.

Le médecin se pencha en arrière pour le regarder.

"Oui, William, je vais bien, je vous le promets, c'est juste que, j'ai cru vous avoir perdu. Vous étiez porté disparu pendant toute une semaine et ne pas savoir où vous étiez et il y avait cette possibilité que vous soyez peut-être..." sa voix se fêla, essayant de se forcer à dire le mot, mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

William vit le scintillement d'espièglerie qu'elle avait dans les yeux rapidement disparaître pour être remplacé par la douleur, de la peur et des larmes. Il resserra son étreinte dans l'espoir de la rassurer et lui rappeler qu'il était ici avec elle et vivant.

"Je ne suis pas mort, Julia. Je suis ici."

"Je sais, William. Je sais mais la seule idée de fait que vous auriez pu l'être me rend malade..." Lui dit-elle alors que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

Murdoch essuya doucement les larmes des joues de Julia avec ses pouces puis se pencha légèrement en avant pour poser un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres "Mon cœur vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement"

La jeune femme, qu'il venait juste d'embrasser le regarda avec étonnement, à travers ses yeux humides et un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"William, vous venez de m'appeler, mon cœur."

Un des sourcils de l'inspecteur se fronça mais il y avait une lumière dans ses yeux indiquant à Julia qu'il la taquinait lorsqu'il dit: "Etes-vous certaine que je vous ai appelée... quel mot avez vous dit déjà ?" Julia dénoua son bras droit d'autour de la taille de William et lui asana un coup de manière espiègle dans l'épaule.

Cette action fit grimacer William ce qui alarma instantanément, Julia. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour réaliser la raison pour laquelle, il avait fait la grimace, elle lui avait cogné l'épaule qui avait été atteinte par une balle.

"William, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas..."

"Je vous ai appelée mon cœur car c'est ce que vous êtes pour moi." Lui dit-il tendrement.

Julia Ogden ne sut répondre à son admission car les lèvres de William étaient sur les siennes. Ce baiser était doux et aimant, ses bras retrouvèrent leur place autour de son cou.

Après quelques instants, Julia brisa le baiser et sourit.

"J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, inspecteur Murdoch."

"Oh qu'est ce dont ? Que vous voulez profiter de moi ?" Taquina-t-il.

Une nouvelle lumière brilla dans les yeux de Julia à ces mots.

Julia initia un autre tendre baiser.

"Humm, est-ce une promesse ?" Grogna William lorsque le baiser prit fin.

"William !" Gloussa-t-elle. "J'ai vraiment quelque chose à vous dire."

"Très bien, je suis désolé."

"Je voulais déjà vous le dire avant que vous ne disparaissiez" Fit Julia très doucement.

William caressa sa joue avec de placer la paume de sa main sous sa joue.

"Julia..." Murmura-t-il.

"Je vous aime." Lui dit-elle.

William ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de briller dans ses propre yeux à l'entente de ces mots.

"J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à vous dire." Lui dit-il d'une voix brisée d'émotions. "Je vous aime aussi Julia Ogden. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je vous aime.

Les doigts de la main droite de Julia caressèrent ses cheveux alors qu'elle l'attira à elle pour un baiser passionné qu'il leur vit oublier à tous deux l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait.

FIN

J'espère que c'est Français vu que cela fait une éternité que je n'ai plus fait de traduction  
C'est une de mes fics.  
_


End file.
